Miedo a la tormenta
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Lily le tenía miedo a las tormentas desde que tenía uso de razón y probablemente así sería toda su vida. El problema radica cuando quien siempre fue el único capaz de consolarla en estos casos, es quien ahora provoca una en su interior.


**Miedo a la tormenta**

Llovía. Parecía que el cielo iba a caerse lentamente en forma de lluvia. Las nubes ocultaban el azul del cielo tras su gris sumamente oscuro. Ella sabía que esa noche se desataría una tormenta. Y en más de un sentido.

A pesar de ser valiente como toda Gryffindor y de aparentar no tenerle miedo a nada, lo cierto era que desde chica Lily le tuvo miedo a las tormentas, y más aún cuando estas se sucedían en la noche. Era su único miedo y así seguramente sería por toda su existencia, ya que aún a sus diecisiete años le costaba conciliar el sueño si las había, sobre todo ahora que no podía correr a refugiarse en los brazos del único que conocía sobre su temor.

— — — — — — — — — —

_Llovía. Pero era de noche y la mayoría de los Potter dormía. Menos ella. Lily llevaba horas mirando al techo, tapada hasta el cuello y abrazada a su osito de felpa. Sus sollozos se entremezclaban con el ruido de la tormenta, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un hito de luz._

_-¿Lilu? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz mientras una cabeza de cabellos castaños despeinados se asomaba._

_-¿Teddy? –respondió ella aun hipando al reconocerlo. Teddy se acercó a paso apresurado hasta su lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama_

_-¿Qué sucede, pequeña? –A Lily nunca le molestó que la llamara así, al contrario de sus hermanos que siempre protestaban. Ella era consciente de sus escasos seis años y de como debería de ser la imagen para él, casi diez años mayor. Ella lo veía como un adulto. _

_-No puedo dormir –confesó_

_-¿Pesadillas? –Lily negó fervientemente con la cabeza_

_-Las tormentas me dan miedo –Teddy le sonrió con ternura y le revoloteó el cabello.  
_

_-¿Si duermo contigo crees que te sentirás mejor? –Ella se encogió de hombros como única respuesta, porque en realidad no sabía si sería suficiente. Él pareció entender el rumbo de sus pensamientos y le sonrió- Venga, hagamos el intento, hazme un lugar –Enseguida la pequeña Potter se fue lo más contra el borde de la cama que le fue posible sin caerse, Teddy se recostó y la atrajo contra sí en un abrazo sacándole el oso que aferraba a sus bracitos –Ese oso feo no podrá protegerte, aférrate a mi cuando tengas miedo, yo si te protegeré, Lilu –Y ella, obediente, así lo hizo. Sintió los labios de él depositarle un cálido beso en la cabeza y automáticamente se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo cariñosamente. Sin ser consciente de ello, apenas unos minutos después, se encontraba profundamente dormida._

— — — — — — — — — —

Los Potter dejaron Grimmauld Place con la esperanza que el clima en El Refugio fuera más alentador, pero cuando el traslador los depositó allí, su optimismo se fugó al ver que el panorama era aún peor. Tuvieron que correr los metros que quedaban hasta la entrada para que la lluvia no terminara de arruinar sus vestidos. La tormenta era tan fuerte que hasta la burbuja de aislamiento que había conjurado su madre se veía vulnerada.

El viento le calaba los huesos, traspasando la tela de su abrigo y todo. En la puerta, su madre intentó volver a arreglar sus rojos cabellos, los cuales había acomodado en un lindo peinado para la ocasión y que el viento se había encargado de desarmar.

-Ya está, mamá, ni te esfuerces –espetó frustrada. La verdad es que tampoco le importaba en que condiciones llegara. Tenía ganas de estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, pero sobre todo le resultaba más que seductora la idea de encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar.

-¡Es que te había quedado tan lindo! –Exclamó Ginny desanimada

-Por lo visto al viento no le agradaba –intentó bromear para animar a su madre, y logró sacarle una sonrisa

-¡Allí está Teddy! –señaló James acelerando el paso para llegar hasta él. Lily fue la última en emprender camino, ya sea porque se había quedado estaqueada al ver su sonrisa deslumbrante, o porque inconcientemente creía que retrasando su llegada hasta él, también retrasaría el momento que tanto temía. Su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más a medida que el metamorfomago se iba acercando a su familia.

Su padre fue el primero en saludarlo con un efusivo abrazo, seguido por otro de su madre mientras sus hermanos les gastaban bromas por sus nervios y por, la que sería de ahí en más, su nueva vida como hombre casado. Cuando finalmente la atención recayó en ella, la tensión se hizo palpable para ambos y la sonrisa de Teddy se volvió un gesto cuasi nostálgico, al que ella se obligó a responder sólo consiguiendo esbozar una mueca.

-Hola, pequeña.

— — — — — — — — — —

_Llovía. Y por segunda noche consecutiva. Hacía fácil una hora que sus padres se habían ocupado de arroparla y apagarle la luz. Y aunque su padre le aseguró que descansara tranquila, que no tenía nada que temer, a ella se le hizo imposible. _

_Seguía abrazada a Mr. Lovett, su peluche, como si la vida le fuera en ello o al menos pudiera servirle de escudo o protección. Entonces fue que recordó las palabras de Teddy la noche anterior y no dudó dos veces en correr la ropa de cama y bajarse de ella. Caminó saliendo al corredor tomando al muñeco de un brazo y arrastrándolo por el piso, concentrándose en hacer el menor ruido posible, cosa que con sus pequeños piecitos no era algo que le costara mucho._

_Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación vio que esta se encontraba entre abierta, por lo que sólo tuvo que empujarla para terminar de abrirla. En su interior, el chico se encontraba sentado contra el respaldo de la cama sonriéndole, como si la hubiese estado esperando. Lily se quedó parada bajo el umbral, todavía agarrada al brazo de Mr. Lovett, sin atreverse a pasar hasta que Ted se corrió a un costado y corrió las mantas de la cama en una clara invitación, a la cual ella acudió casi corriendo._

_-Pequeña, creo que habíamos dejado en claro el sitio de ese muñeco feo -Lily soltó una risita tímida y dejó caer el peluche contra el piso para luego acurrucarse contra el chico tal y como había hecho la noche anterior.  
_

_Des ahí en adelante se formó un acuerdo tácito entre los dos, cada noche de tormenta Lily se refugiaba en los brazos del ahijado de su padre. No importaba quién recurría a quien primero, a veces era él quien directamente se escabullía a su habitación y sin decir palabra alguna se echaba a su lado y la abrazaba, y otras noches, como aquella, era ella quien iba en busca de su protección._

_Pero tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que esos encuentros se suspenderían con el fin de las vacaciones._

_Y junto con el comienzo del último año de Teddy en Hogwarts, llegó por primera vez a su vida una sensación a la que los adultos denominaban "celos", cuando lo vio abrazando a su prima Victoire de la misma manera que lo hacía con ella y escuchó con emoción a su hermano James contarle a sus papás que los había visto besándose._

— — — — — — — — — —

-Ted –respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo, pero él pareció no notarlo y acortó la distancia que los separaba.

-¡Ven aquí! –exclamó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la aferraba contra él, en una situación que se le hacía fatalmente familiar. Todavía tiesa colocó las manos sobre su torso y se aferró a las solapas de su traje mareándose en su aroma. Teddy la estrechó con más fuerza antes de obligarse a soltarla.

Tuvo que hacer fuerza por contener las lágrimas una vez más. Pero nadie pareció percatarse por mantener toda la atención puesta en el novio.

-Si así estás tú, no quiero imaginar lo nerviosa que estará la pequeña Victoire –dijo emocionada su madre mientras volvía a abrazar al muchacho.

-"La pequeña Victoire" -se buró James- La chica está a punto de casarse y sigues tratándola de pequeña –puso los ojos en blanco

-Ya verás tú cuando veas a tus hijos y sobrinos crecer, mocoso insensible –fingió estar ofendida, pero era imposible notar el tono de burla en esas palabras

-Yo no tendré hijos. Seré un espíritu libre –sentenció levantando el mentón e inflando el pecho con orgullo por su postura. Su padre soltó una carcajada.

-Créetelo mientras puedas, hijo. Teddy decía lo mismo y aquí lo ves.

-Es un Hufflepuff debilucho

-Todavía recuerdo como brillaban sus ojos cuando hablábamos o veía a Victoire… –agregó su madre con ilusión… y maldita sea, ella también lo recordaba.

— — — — — — — — — —

_Si, llovía. Pero a pesar del cielo completamente gris las gotas caían lentas y dispersas. Sin dudas era un tentempié… la pequeña llovizna que daría paso a la feroz tormenta._

_Lo que Lily nunca pensó es que ésta se desataría para ella sólo por escuchar algunos comentarios de su padre y tío Ron sobre su prima Victoire directamente dirigidos hacia Teddy. Pero no eran comentarios cualquiera, no. No podía ser un comentario cualquiera que su tío lo amenazara con encerrarlo en el ático si atinaba a acercársele más de lo estrictamente necesario o que su padre le advirtiera sobre el hechizo Mocomurciélago que su madre era capaz de echarle si lo encontraba en alguna situación comprometedora con su sobrina._

_Notó que, a todo esto, Teddy no tenía idea de lo que a los dos hombres hacían referencia hasta que se dejaron de vueltas y lo dijeron: Los tíos Bill y Fleur se irían unos días de viaje y dejarían a las niñas con ellos._

_Los ojos verdes de Teddy se iluminaron de inmediato como dos faroles, mientras que en contrapunto, ella empalidecía._

_Un relámpago la volvió a la realidad. El viento pareció levantarse de repente, azotando con furia las ventanas. Teddy dirigió enseguida su vista hacia ella, y no le sorprendió encontrarla con esa cara, aunque ignorara que no se debía a la tormenta precisamente. _

_Ginny la miró extrañada. La pequeña pelirroja se encontraba estática en su silla, con la vista clavada en algún punto inexistente, blanca como el papel, y con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que resguardaba. Se repetía internamente que ya no era una niña, que pronto cumpliría los quince años y no podía salir corriendo así por una tormenta. Una voz en su cabeza le quiso recordar que si en ese momento quería salir corriendo era por otro motivo, pero se apresuró en acallarla. _

_Un nuevo relámpago y no puedo aguantarlo más. Su cuerpo tembló y como un resorte se levantó de su silla para luego correr escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Sólo llegó a escuchar un decidido "Yo me encargo" antes de encerrarse tras un portazo._

_Se dejó caer a peso muerto sobre la cama y enseguida bañó la almohada con sus lágrimas. El panorama que encontró Teddy tras cruzar la puerta era desolador; verla sollozar de aquella manera fue suficiente para hacerle saltar la alarma de que el llanto no se debía solamente a la tormenta._

_Caminó los pasos que distaban hasta la cama y se sentó en ella llevando la mano a los lacios cabellos pelirrojos y acariciándolos con ternura. Lily lloró con más fuerza y el corazón de Teddy se encogió._

_-Lilu, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? –Pero no hubo respuestas. A cambio recibió más y más sollozos. Se limitó a seguir acariciándola hasta que se calmara sin volver a hablarle_

_-Tengo miedo –murmuró luego de un rato en silencio. Teddy fue capaz de soltar todo el aire contenido al escucharla hablar nuevamente  
_

_-No tienes porqué. Estoy aquí –intentó calmarla  
_

_-Prométeme que no me dejarás  
_

_-Nunca –aseguró. Lily se incorporó un poco dándole espacio al chico para que se acomodara. Esté se apoyó contra el respaldo y la abrazó de manera tal que la dejó recostada junto contra su pecho, sitio donde ella se acurrucó abrazándose a su cintura._

_-Te quiero, Teddy –susurró ella con el rostro escondido en su camisa._

_-Yo también, pequeña –respondió. Y él, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello, y ella, escuchando los latidos disonantes de su corazón, se fueron quedando dormidos. _

— — — — — — — — — —

_S_u abuela Molly llegó a poner orden. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la carpa que habían armado ladera a El Refugio comenzó a dar órdenes y a enviar a que cada uno se ubicara en su sitio. No tardó en encontrarse a sus tíos Ron y Hermione junto a Rose y Hugo, quienes se reunieron a ellos inmediatamente saludándolos con entusiasmo. Sólo Rose se mostró no tan rebosante, y fuera de la vista de todos le acarició la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión y consuelo. Nunca había hablado del tema con ella, pero siempre había sido consciente de que Rose lo sabía… hasta que tenía las cosas más claras que ella misma.

Ella nunca supo bien cuando esos sentimientos por Teddy habían florecido. Habían estado en ella desde que tenía noción y por ello mismo le había costado identificarlos como algo más que el amor a un familiar o un amigo cercano. Al principio hasta se sentía culpable por sus sentimientos, y fue la misma Rose quien un día se acercó y le dijo al oído _"Es el ahijado de tu papá, no tu hermano". _Nunca ninguna hizo preguntas. Simplemente era un secreto que sin buscarlo estaban compartiendo. Como cada señal de apoyo que Rose le brindaba en los momentos –como ahora- en que no la pasaba bien, sin que nadie más lo notase.

Se situó en el extremo de la fila, del lado del pasillo, con la idea de poder salir de allí lo más rápido posible en cuanto le diera la gana, vaticinando lo difícil que se le haría esa ceremonia. Lamentablemente para ella, a su lado se situó su madre… le hubiera resultado más fácil y agradable contar con Rose ocupando ese sitio.

Cuando todos se hallaban en sus lugares, una música suave comenzó a llenar la estancia, inmediatamente todos se giraron hacia la entrada, expectantes a la entrada triunfal de la novia. Y pudo apostar lo que fuera que ninguno se encontró desilusionado con la visión. Lily no había asistido a muchas bodas, pero podía asegurar que de las que había visto, Victoire era la novia más hermosa, y la odiaba por ello.

El desagrado hacia la mayor de sus primas había comenzado desde niñas. Victoire se había ganado su antipatía sólo por el hecho de ser rubia. ¡Una Weasley rubia! ¿Dónde se había visto? Hasta en ella, que era una Potter, los genes de su madre habían sido más fuertes. Odiaba sus bucles enormes… y rubios. Después la odió por tener que compartir los brazos protectores de Teddy con ella, y a medida que fue creciendo, su odio también lo hacía, porque entendía que en realidad, no sólo estaba robándole aquellos brazos. Y ahora no tenía por qué ser distinto. La odiaba por estar tan hermosa, porque los ojos de Teddy brillaban al verla y su sonrisa no podía ensancharse más, porque todos tenían la atención puesta en ella y llorisqueaban comentando lo maravillosa que se veía.

No le quitó la vista en todo el trayecto hacia el altar que habían armado. Tenía los ojos clavados en ella como si no quisiera perderla de vista, o mejor, como si pudiera atravesarla con su mirada como si fueran estacas. ¡Si, eso estaba mejor!

Pero cuando al recibirla, Teddy le rozó los labios con los suyos, supo que el primer puñal lo había recibido ella, justo a la altura del pecho.

— — — — — — — — — —

_Llovía, ¿podía ser de otra manera? Lo último que recordaba era haber salido corriendo del comedor de La Madriguera, sin importarle que todos la miraran desconcertados y que afuera se desatara la madre de las tormentas. Luego de eso todo era borroso, quizá por la lluvia, quizá por las lágrimas, o quizá porque de alguna manera su cerebro había colapsado._

_No escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse tras su salida, ni los pasos de alguien tras ella, ni mucho menos a esta persona gritar su nombre llamándola. Lo único que escuchaba, una vez tras otra, como si de un disco rayado se tratase, era la frase "Nos vamos a casar. Las felicitaciones, aplausos y demases que le siguieron sólo eran un eco perdido._

_Se había pasado el último año evitando a toda costa compartir sitio junto a la feliz pareja. Cuando Teddy estaba solo era otra cosa, seguía siendo su apoyo los días de tormenta y compartían sus momentos como si nada pasara, pero donde aparecía Victoire, Lily desaparecía misteriosamente, y a veces, al rato también lo hacía Rose… Pero esta vez la habían obligado a quedarse, "_Lilu, por favor_", le había pedido Ted ni bien notó sus intenciones de perderse escaleras arriba._

_Y ahí estaba ahora, chorreando agua por todos lados y sin poder distinguir su propio llanto en el mar que era su cara._

_-¡Lilu! –Habían vuelto a gritarle antes que la tomaran fuertemente del brazo y la voltearan. _

_Sólo una persona la llamaba así, y en ese momento no era capaz de alzar la vista y mirarlo a la cara. Había quedado en total evidencia, ¿qué podía decir ahora? Ni siquiera contaba como respaldo el miedo que le profería a las tormentas, porque en su desesperación se había dirigido directamente a ella, a que la lluvia la estaqueara hasta los huesos. _

_No notó como, pero se había dejado arrastrar hasta uno de los banquitos distribuidos por el jardín. Podía notar sus propios sollozos sólo por el rebote que causaba al estar sujeta por el brazo. En ningún momento había levantado la cabeza. _

_-Pequeña, por Merlín, reacciona, di algo_

_-Algo –murmuró con la voz quebrada. Se maldecía, pero era más fuerte que ella, no podía ignorarlo ni mucho menos enojarse con él. Al escucharla hablar y que bromeaba, Teddy se relajó notablemente y colocándole la mano en el mentón la obligó a levantar la cabeza._

_-¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó, pero por mucha ternura que impregnara en su voz, ella se sintió repentinamente furiosa_

_-¿Qué que me sucede? –Se quito bruscamente la mano que él reposaba sobre su mentón- ¿De verdad necesitas que te responda? _

_-Lily… -pero no pudo continuar porque ella había colocado un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo_

_-No digas nada Ted… –dijo y sus palabras no podrían haber sonado más a súplica. Teddy no supo si fue por ello, por el brillo que emanaban sus ojos, por la forma en que temblaba su labio inferior o por un ataque hormonal de adolescencia tardía, pero la besó._

_No fue un beso pasional, ni mucho menos. Pero sus labios estaban pegados con tal fuerza que Lily tuvo que sujetarse por el cuello de Ted víctima de un repentino mareo. Pero sentir sus mejillas mojadas, no por la lluvia, sino por las lágrimas de la chica, despertó a Ted de golpe de la locura que estaba cometiendo._

_-Lo siento, yo…_

_-No lo digas. Ya lo sé. Dirás que no debió haber pasado, que te arrepientes, que está mal, que soy como tu hermana pequeña, que me olvide de lo que siento por ti. Lo sé, pero que lo digas en voz alta sólo me lastimará más –La sinceridad en su confesión, lo dejaron anonadado. ¿Dónde había quedado la pequeña que se abrazaba a su osito cuando tenía miedo? No había sido ciego, había sido consciente de la mujer en la que "su pequeña" se había ido transformando, más de una vez se castigó mentalmente por justamente ser tan consciente de ello… pero lo que no había tenido en cuenta era que el crecimiento también afectaba su madurez. Su pequeña ya era toda una mujer. –Vete Ted, déjame sola –le pidió desviando la mirada. Recién entonces él cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado colgado en sus pensamientos y no había emitido palabra, y que quizá, era mejor no hacerlo. Debía dejarla acomodar sus pensamientos, y porqué no, acomodar también los suyos._

— — — — — — — — — —

Dos palabras llegaron a sus oídos como un eco lejano, sacándola de sus recuerdos y haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza: "_Si, quiero_". Dos palabras que definirían su vida de allí en más. Dos palabras que la apuñalaron con dolor, haciendo que esas lágrimas perdidas se convirtieran en un sollozo imposible de seguir encubriendo con la excusa de estar emocionada.

Para cuando Ginevra se alertó y dirigió su vista hacia su hija ya era demasiado tarde. Lily había tomado su abrigo y sin más salido a trompicones, llevándose más de una mirada curiosa con ella.

La tormenta afuera quedaba opacada completamente por la que se desataba en su interior. Se sentó reposando su espalda en la pared y se abrazó a sus rodillas sin importarle cuando se mojase. Porque lo único que le importaba acababa de perderlo allí dentro. Porque sabía que por su bien tendría que empezar a superar su miedo.

Esa tarde había tormenta, y ella sabía que él ya no correría a abrazarla…

* * *

**N/A:** _Fic que comencé a escribir hace un año, originalmente para un reto llamado "Invisibles", donde tenía que escoger una pareja no muy popular y utilizar una palabra designada, que en mi caso fue: **Hormonas.**_

_****Evidentemente no cumplí con la fecha de entrega para dicho reto, pero no quise dejar la historia en el completo olvido. Hoy de pura casualidad mi querida DanielaSOS me hizo recordar esta historia y que sólo me quedaba un par de párrafos para finalizarla._

_No estoy completamente conforme con el resultado, no sé si porque no estoy acostumbrada a la pareja (demasiado Dramione en mi vida :P), que no soy muy de escribir dramas, o que pasó mucho tiempo de que la había comenzado a escribir. Pero como fuere, se merecía salir a la luz... ojalá a ustedes si les guste._

_Antes de que me digan algo, sé que Teddy es metamofomago, y seguramente sea extravagante como su madre usando el pelo teñido de azul, pero me gustó pensar que en su vida normal sería un muchachito castaño corriente como su padre :P_

_Gracias por leer_

**Ilwen** 04/10/12


End file.
